Phtographs
by bellagia8
Summary: While Rocky sits with Adrian while she is in a coma after giving birth, Corissa, Rocky and Adrian's best friend takes pictures of little Robert while Adrian sleeps and Rocky worries. Takes place during Rocky II.


A/N Hey guys! i'm back wih a new story! i hope you all love it!

**Discalimer; I do not own anyone excpet for Corissa.**

Corissa Azalea Principe quickly made her way to the hospital. She had been working at the hair and nails salon when she had gotten a phone call from Paulie. Surprised, she answered and he was frantically saying how Adrian as at the hospital, that she had given birth early, and that she was at the hospital and Rocky was there with her saying she needed to be there. After reassuring that she would be there as soon as possible, she hung up and told her boss Paulina what had happened. Being the caring and nice boss she was Paulina sent Corissa on her way. Corissa then took her jacket and purse and rushed to the hospital.

Once she made it to the hospital, she had asked the lady at the front desk about Adrian

"What's your relation to Mrs. Balboa?" The lady asked.

"I'm her sister in law, Mr. Balboa is my big brother" Corissa responded without hesitation.

She wasn't lying Rocky and Adrian had always been like her older siblings, always taking care of her and making sure she was alright

"Alright she's in room 175" The lady responded.

Giving her thanks, she then made her way to room 175, before she could go in, she saw Paulie exit the room.

"Paulie!" Corissa said.

"Corissa thank God you're hear, Rocky is a wreck" Paulie said.

"Why is something wrong with the baby?" Corissa asked.

"No but its Adrian, she's in a coma" Paulie responded.

"Oh my god" Corissa gasped.

"I told you he was a wreck" Paulie said.

"So what now?" Corissa asked.

"I'm Leaving to give you and Rocky privacy, plus I can't stand seeing Adrian like that, I'll be back later, just stay with him ok?" Paulie asked.

"Alright" Corissa said.

Corissa then took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She then saw Rocky with his head buried in the bed with his hand holding Adrian's. Adrian was passed out and somewhat pale. She then walked over to Rocky and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Rocky" Corissa said quietly.

"Hey Cori" Rocky said not taking his eyes off of Adrian.

Corissa then pulled up a chair next to Rocky and sat next to him.

"This is my fault" Rocky said after a long period of silence.

Corissa then looked at Rocky.

"How is this you're fault?" Corissa asked.

"I'm doing the rematch against Apollo and Adrian didn't want me too, nut I didn't listen. The Doctors told me she was under so much stress that she gave birth early. Its my fault my wife was stressed and now in a coma" Rocky said as he got up and punched the wall with his bare fist.

Corissa then got up quickly and hugged Rocky. Rocky then hugged back and buried his face in her shoulder. Once she started feeling tears on her shoulder, she knew her big brother had broke.

"Shhh, its ok big bro. She'll be fine" Corissa said as she led Rocky back to the chairs and made him look at her.

"Rocky none of this is you're fault, Adrian was stressed because everything happened so fast between the first match, the wedding, and this. It was never because you intentionally put this stress on her. She loves you Rocky and I know that when she wakes up she'll smile and tell you the same thing" Corissa said as she held Rocky's hands in hers.

Rocky then cracked a hint of a smile.

"What would I do without you baby sis?" Rocky asked.

Corissa smiled.

"Probably forget everything" Corissa said jokingly.

Rocky then took Corissa in his arms and hugged her tightly, savoring the feel of his baby sister in every way but blood in his arms.

Once they pulled away they sat back down.

"Did you see the baby yet?" Corissa asked.

Rocky shook his head.

"No, I don't want to see him without Adrian" Rocky responded.

Corissa nodded understanding.

Even so Corissa felt bad for the new parents because they were missing the first few days of there child's life. Not like they could help it (Especially Adrian) but still. Corissa wished there was something she could do. Then it hit her! She was taking a photography class for fun and she had her own camera! Corissa would ask the nurse itf she could take pictures of the baby each day until Adrian was well enough to see the baby.

Corissa then smiled. Auntie Corissa to the rescue!

That evening, after Corissa had left Rocky with Adrian (After promising she would come here everyday no matter what) she made her way to where they kept the babies and saw a glass window and saw a couple of babies in there. She then spotted a baby and looked down at the nametag and it had read 'Balboa' .

Corissa smiled. The baby was a perfect mix of Rocky and Adrian.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked pulling Corissa out of her thoughts.

Corissa then turned around and saw a nurse standing there.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could go in there and take a picture of the Balboa baby" Corissa asked.

"I don't know if that's aloud" The nurse said.

Corissa then explained her story about what had happened and her idea. The nurse then nodded and permitted her to do so.

"Before I let you in, what is your relations to the Balboa family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm the father's sister, the baby is my nephew" Corissa said.

Once Corissa was in she tip toed to the baby and pulled out her camera and took a picture once she was done she left the hospital.

This became a rutine for Corissa everyday after work or class she was at the hospital to sit with rocky and Adrian. When she wasn't with the parents she was with the baby taking snapshots. One day while taking pictures the baby smiled and cooed. Corissa's heart melted at the cute site. She wanted nothing more than to hold the child. But she stopped.

'No' She thought to herself.

'Not until Rocky and Adrian hold him first' She thought.

Corissa believed that when a child was born the first person to hold the baby was the mom then the dad then whoever the parents chose. She would never strip Adrian and Rocky of that rite.

A few weeks later Adrian had finally woken up and watched joyfully as the proud parents held there son. After taking a picture with Rocky and Adrian with Robert (Corissa Smiled at the thought of them naming the baby after Rocky) she was honored when Adrian asked her if she wanted to hold him. With a nod she then held her Nephew in her arms. it was the best feeling in the world.

That night she had possessed all the pictures at her house and once they were ready she put them in a folder and would present them the next day.

The next day she walked into the room and saw Adrian holding her son in the bed. She then noticed Corissa and smiled.

"Hey Cori" Adrian said.

"Hey Adri" Corissa said.

"How was class today?" Adrian asked.

"It was nice, I finished my latest project" Corissa said proudly as she held the folder up.

"May I see?" Adrian asked.

"Not yet, I wanna wait till Rocky gets here, where is he anyway?" Corissa asked.

"Training with Mickey, they'll be here soon" Adrian replied.

To pass the time Adrian and Corissa talked about how class and work was going for her and talked about how Adrian was feeling.

"Rocky told me you were here everyday with him while I was out along with Mickey and Paulie, thank you so much little sis" Adrian said gratefully.

"No problem I'd do anything for you guys" Corissa said.

Rocky, Paulie and Mickey then walked through the door.

"Hey guys" Corissa and Adrian said.

Once Rocky and Mickey were situated with Rocky holding the baby, Adrian spoke up.

"Rocky, Cori finished her project in her photography class today. she wants us to see" Adrian said.

"Go ahead baby sis, show us" Rocky said.

Corissa then stood up.

"Well first off it wasn't an actual project but my teacher gave me an A on it anyway, but anyway, when I heard Adrian was in a coma I was so worried, when I talked to Rocky he said he wouldn't see the baby without Adrain. I then felt bad because I realized that both of you were going to miss the first weeks of your baby's life. I then took it upon myself to do this" Corissa said as she handed the folder to Adrian while Rocky leaned in.

Adrian opened the folder and gasped. she then saw pictures of her baby on the day he was born. it was like time line of pictures from the day he was born to the day Cori took the picture of her and Rocky holding the baby.

"Oh my God, Rocky look at this" Adrian said as she held up the pictures for him to see.

"Wow, Cori you did all this?" Rocky asked in amazement.

Corissa nodded.

"Everyday the Nurse would let me in and I would take snapshots of the baby, I loved doing this. He would smile at me and I would just want to hold him. But I didn't" Corissa said.

"Why didn't you hold the kid?" Mickey asked.

"Because I believe that every parents should be the first one to hold their child. I wasn't just gonna strip Rocky and Adri of that rite" Corissa responded.

Adrian looked at her surrogate sister and smile with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Cori, thank you so much, this is amazing, I will forever appreciate this" Adrian said.

"No problem big sis" Corissa said.

Adrian then held out her arms and Corissa obliged as Adrian hugged Corissa tightly.

Adrian then held the baby as Rocky went over to Corissa and hugged her.

"Thanks baby sis, I love you so much, you don't know how happy this makes us" Rocky said.

"Trust me you two it was my pleasure" Corissa said.

The rest of the night was spent with Coirssa holding her Nephew while everyone else admired the pictures Corissa had taken. Corissa then looked down at the baby and smiled. Auntie Corissa had saved the day.

A/N The End! I hope you guys liked my story! it was so awesome to make! Please R and R and check out my other stories! Thanks!


End file.
